If I Had A Heart
by kawausa
Summary: "Sí, yo fui el último que vio viva a Eren. Sí, encontraron su cuerpo a tres cuadras de mi casa, dentro de una bolsa negra, en un basurero. Sí, sus amigos alegaban que ella les había dicho que estaba conmigo. Pero yo no la había matado." Female!Eren J. x Levi.
1. Vacío

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Vacío<strong>

Desperté de sopetón, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo velozmente dentro de mi pecho. La pesadilla había sido vívida, como ninguna otra antes. Peor que las que usualmente tenía. Simplemente se había sentido real, palpable y aterradora. Cerré los ojos, intentando calmar mi pulso, asimilar que no era real. Pero quizá era preferible quedarse con el mal sueño a estrellarme de nuevo contra la realidad.

No me podía acostumbrar aún a despertarme solo, en una cama demasiado grande y fría para mí. Sentía en la boca el desagradable sabor a tabaco y a alcohol y la sensación pegajosa en el cuerpo del sudor en la piel. Posiblemente la última vez que me había duchado había sido hacía unos cuantos días. Nunca me había permitido hacer eso. Pero todo era un desastre. Era como si todo estuviera dirigido a empeorar solamente, sin darme un respiro siquiera, un momento para asimilar las cosas. Me sentía perdido y vapuleado, como si el universo se hubiese puesto en contra mía.

Me levanté con un gruñido, tratando de aclarar mi garganta, herida por el humo tóxico del cigarro y, también, de tantos nudos de llanto que me había tenido que tragar. Era temprano. Las ocho y media de la mañana, pero ya podía oírse el barullo justo afuera de mi casa. Coches que pasaban, gente que salía a hacer su ejercicio por la mañana. Personas que llevaban su vida normal, completamente ajenos a la tragedia de terceros. Terceros como yo. Me dirigí a la cocina, buscando alguna taza limpia para servirme café. En cualquier otro momento, la cafetera ya hubiera estado encendida y, posiblemente, la radio también, dejando escapar cualquier canción de moda. Y ella hubiera estado ahí, extendiéndome una taza de café a cambio de un beso de buenos días. Pero no. Irrealidades mías, cosas que extrañaba y que nunca más volverían a ser.

El café me supo a mierda, pero aun así me lo bebí todo. Tomé el celular de la encimera y tenía varios mensajes y un par de llamadas perdidas de mi abogado. Marqué el número y sonó dos veces antes de que me contestara.

—Ya te he dicho que siempre debes contestar a mis llamadas, Levi.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, cortándole el sermón. No estaba de humor para escucharlo regañarme. Lo escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea, junto con el sonido de unos cuantos papeles a lo lejos.

—Acaba de llegar una nueva declaración. —me informó. —Necesito una nueva de parte tuya…

—No. Ya he declarado mil veces, Erwin. ¿Qué de nuevo te puedo decir? —dije, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Nuevas declaraciones? ¿A estas alturas del maldito partido? Esta gente estaba empeñada en meterme a la cárcel, lo sabía. —Te he contado solo la verdad de lo que pasó. Lo que te dije es lo que sé.

—Levi —hizo una pausa, como escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras —Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por ayudarte y evitar que te declaren culpable. —dijo, en una cantaleta que yo me sabía de memoria. —Pero hay muchos testigos en tu contra. Todo el mundo cree que tú lo hiciste, que-

—Yo no la maté. —siseé, ofendido por la mera insinuación. —Nunca le hubiera puesto un dedo encima y lo sabes bien. Has comprobado los horarios, tú mismo viste las pruebas. —continué, mirando el techo de la cocina. Comenzaba a enmohecerse. —Si quieres que te repita lo que tú ya sabes, lo haré. —cedí finalmente. No tenía más que perder. Mi versión era mi única realidad.

—Escucha, Levi. El homicidio es uno de los crímenes más penados. Hay testimonios en contra tuya y, aunque hay pruebas, no hay nada cierto aún. —me explicó y yo sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas. —Sabes que no había nada que comprobara o desmintiera quién la mató, pero tú eres el principal sospechoso. Tú fuiste el último que la vio.

Guardé silencio unos segundos. Mascullé alguna suerte de despedida y colgué. Si hubiera podido patearle el trasero a Erwin por ser tan inservible, lo habría hecho, pero eso me dejaba sin abogado. Y nadie parecía querer escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir si no estaba escrito en un oficio y sellado por un montón de burócratas. Tenía enemigos por todas partes, la gente me odiaba. No podía salir a la calle sin que alguien me insultara o me llamara asesino. No entendían nada. Sí, yo fui el último que vio viva a Eren. Sí, encontraron su cuerpo a tres cuadras de mi casa, dentro de una bolsa negra, en un basurero. Sí, sus amigos alegaban que ella les había dicho que estaba conmigo. Pero yo no la había matado. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera. La amaba, jamás podría…

El celular sonó de nuevo. Esta vez no era Erwin.

—¿Qué quieres, cuatrojos? —contesté lacónicamente.

—Que me abras la puerta, de ser posible. Pasé por Denny's cuando venía y se me ocurrió que quizá no habías desayunado aún. —la voz de Hanji sonaba confiada y tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me la pensé dos veces antes de abrirle, aunque al final, lo hice, encontrándome con su sonrisa y una bolsa con el logotipo del restaurante que solía frecuentar bastante seguido. —Waffles y jugo de naranja… ¡con tocino! —exclamó, pasando. La mayor parte del tiempo esta mujer era irritante y fastidiosa, pero era lo último que me quedaba. Hanji era la única que no me había dado la espalda y que me creía profundamente. No hizo comentario alguno del desastre que tenía en casa.

—Creí que estabas trabajando. —comenté, limpiando la encimera para que ella dejara el desayuno ahí. La escuché reírse y me pareció un sonido extraño, distante. —Si te sigues escapando del trabajo vas a acabar despedida y no quiero cargar contigo quejándote.

—Pedí permiso. Moblit me está cubriendo y, además, no podía dejarte solo. —respondió, sacando los contenedores de unicel de la bolsa blanca. Pude oler el tocino y la tripa me gruñó audiblemente. —¿Ves? Te morirías de hambre si no tienes quién te cuide.

—Ya. Qué caritativa. —mascullé, aunque no pensaba hacerle el feo a la comida. Semanas habían pasado desde que probé bocado de algo que no fuera instantáneo o congelado. Busqué cubiertos limpios en algún cajón y mientras estaba en ello, se escucharon unos golpes sordos en la puerta, los cuales ignoré. Hanji pareció notarlos, pues me preguntó si no iba a abrir. —No. Nadie llama a la puerta, sólo son los mocosos que arrojan huevos. Es normal. —respondí, sacando un tenedor limpio, uno de los últimos. —Lo hacen desde hace meses. Tengo que limpiarlo por la noche, o se pudren y es peor.

—¿No es un poco temprano para hacer bromas de Halloween? —inquirió ella. Me encogí de hombros, pinchando una rebanada de tocino para llevármela a la boca. Estaba crujiente y el cielo sabe que mi estómago tuvo un orgasmo en ese preciso momento.

—Al menos dejaron de hacer grafiti en las paredes y en el coche. —comenté. Hanji me observó con incredulidad, pero no había mentiras en mis palabras. Apenas se había repartido el rumor, todas las mañanas amanecía algún gesto obsceno pintado en mi pared o en mi auto. En un principio, me molestaba, me estresaba. Pero dejé de tomarle importancia, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo gradualmente y se limitaban a arrojar huevos o incluso escupitajos en la puerta. Era una paria y se esforzaban por hacérmelo saber. —¿Cómo van las cosas en la farmacia? —pregunté, después de un silencio incómodo.

—Normal. Ha estado muy relajado, ¿sabes? Últimamente la gente no se enferma o no necesita aspirinas. —me explicó, con una sonrisa en los labios. La forma en la que Hanji me sonreía me hacía sentir normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me hacía falta tener amigos y ella, aunque no era convencional y era molesta y ruidosa hasta el tuétano, era lo más cercano que tenía a una amistad. Erwin también era mi amigo, pero desde que se había vuelto un burócrata y se encargaba de lamer culos de sus superiores, realmente ya no estábamos en sintonía. Igual…era bueno conservar a alguien siquiera. —¿Qué hay de ti? Vi que tenías varias cosas afuera del garaje.

—Pienso venderlas. —murmuré, cortando un waffle sin muchas ganas. —Tengo un montón de deudas que he dejado juntar…El viejo me dijo que conoce a alguien que compra chatarra, así que…

—¡¿También la moto?!

—No tiene caso que la tenga. Los caminos del pueblo no están hechos para una moto. —comenté, sin ser del todo sincero. Técnicamente era cierto, pero también era una manera de deshacerme de cosas que me la recordaban. —No la uso desde hace meses. Sólo ocupa espacio ahí atrás.

—Pensé que ibas a abrir tu taller este verano —murmuró. Yo sabía que Hanji no tenía malas intenciones, pero, por alguna razón, sus palabras me caían de peso.

—Nadie quiere venir donde un asesino. —señalé secamente, ya sin apetito. Ella quiso decir algo, pero creo que se arrepintió finalmente. —Si me sobra después de pagar lo que debo, me largo de aquí. Erwin dice que está algo…complicado limpiar mi expediente, pero cree que puede hacerlo. A la larga. No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

—¿No puedes…? ¿O no quieres? —preguntó, buscando mi mirada con la suya, bastante seria. Odiaba cuando dejaba de lado su locuacidad natural para ponerse en ese plan. No le respondí y me limité a seguir comiendo, a pesar de que ya no tenía hambre. —Sé que ha sido difícil, Levi…—comenzó —Pero ya han pasado tres meses. Confío en que Erwin te va a sacar de encima el malentendido, así que no tienes por qué irte… Tu familia está aquí.

—Pero ella ya no. Ella era mi hogar, Hanji. Y se ha ido. Para siempre. No tengo ninguna maldita razón para quedarme. —contesté, con la voz helada y cortante. —Sólo estoy hundiéndome en mi propia miseria. Ya no quiero eso, ¿entiendes?

—…Supongo que debería. —se levantó, suspirando pesadamente. No me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. En cuanto pudiera, me largaría de ese asqueroso pueblo. —En fin. Tengo que irme ya. Moblit se merece un descanso. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿sí? —asentí. Me miró unos segundos más y pude palpar la lástima en su expresión. Se fue en silencio y la escuché hacer un sonido asqueado al ver los restos de huevo en la puerta. Pero no me importó. Ya nada me importaba realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo. Es mi primera vez incursionando en este género, impulsada por la canción que lleva el mismo nombre de este FanFic (If I Had a Heart - Fever Ray) Ojalá todos y todas se queden para leer quién es el culpable de la muerte de la pobre Eren. Todos sus reviews son sumamente importantes y créanme que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que les guste mi trabajo.<strong>

**Prepárense para muchos feels y angst :) muehehe**


	2. Condolencias

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Condolencias.<strong>

Dos horas después, me hallaba estacionando el coche frente a la casa de mi viejo. No estaba el Corvette estacionado donde siempre, así que asumí que Mikasa no estaba en casa. Avancé hasta el porche y llamé un par de veces. Escuché una tos lejana, de fumador, seguro y sus pasos pesados antes de abrirme. Él puso mala cara casi de inmediato y estaba seguro que mi expresión no era diferente. Nuestras asperezas se habían acentuado mucho más los últimos meses.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin hacer ninguna señal de que iba a dejarme pasar.

—Vengo por las últimas cajas que dejé. —respondí secamente. Cuando me había mudado me había dejado un par de cosas que consideraba innecesarias, pero ahora que planeaba venderlo todo, necesitaba muchas más baratijas para ofrecer. Mi padre dudó por un rato. —Descuida, no pienso apuñalarte hasta la muerte. —añadí con amargura.

—No les des otro motivo para enviarte a la cárcel, mocoso. —dijo, con una sonrisa nada simpática, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar. Todo permanecía igual. Los muebles, los cuadros, las fotos…todo en su sitio. Incluso ese olor tan desagradable a carnada que solía impregnarse en las telas. Aún seguía con esa afición a la pesca. —Ve por tus cosas y vete. Te dije que no te quería ver otra vez aquí.

—Vi ese discurso ridículo que diste en la corte. —comenté, acercándome a una de las estanterías de la sala para acomodar una de las figuras de porcelana que estaba fuera de lugar. —Que no soy tu hijo, que no criaste a un asesino. Vaya manera de apoyarme, ¿eh?

—Es la verdad solamente. —replicó, sin inmutarse por el veneno impregnado en mis palabras. Era duro llegar a afectar el temple del viejo, tenía que reconocerlo. Ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió en ese accidente de auto lo vi derramar ni una lágrima. Era un hueso bastante duro de roer. —No pensé que podrías arruinar más la reputación de esta familia y, una vez más, me demostraste cuanto te esfuerzas por superar mis expectativas.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres? —solté, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Se atrevió a reírse y asentir levemente. Caminé a zancadas largas hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. —¿Dónde está Mikasa? — pregunté antes de subir el primer escalón. Ella tampoco me tenía en muy buena estima. Después de todo, Eren había sido su mejor amiga desde que ambas eran niñas.

—En la universidad. ¿Quieres que le diga que le dejaste tus saludos? —preguntó, con el sarcasmo impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. _Si será cabrón…_

No respondí y subí. En el fondo del pasillo a la izquierda estaba una puerta tapizada de calcomanías de bandas y demás estupideces. Una colección que había iniciado desde el momento en el que me rebelé y decidí qué ropa interior usar por mí mismo. Estaba abierta y todo permanecía igual. La cama seguía hecha, pegada a la pared, sólo con unas cuantas cajas encima. El viejo usaba mi habitación como ático desde que me mudé, pero me sorprendía que no había tocado mis viejas cosas. Había una cómoda vacía frente a la cama, sobre la cual había una capa gruesa de polvo, cassettes y libros. Me guardé los cassettes en la chaqueta, pero ni miré los libros. Me los había prestado Eren de todos modos. Ya no podía molestarse si no se los regresaba, ¿no?

Como era de esperarse, no había mucho qué recuperar que valiera algo. Unas cuantas camisetas, discos. Lo demás sólo eran fotos tomadas contra mi voluntad, cortesía de Hanji. Papeles. Posters maltratados y una caja donde metía cosas importantes. No quise abrirla, a sabiendas de lo que me iba a encontrar ahí dentro. Igual la tomé y me la acomodé bajo el brazo antes de irme. Al bajar las escaleras, el viejo estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo la televisión. Me ignoró cuando salí de casa y yo tampoco le presté atención alguna. Regresé al coche, arrojando todo al asiento de atrás.

**(-*-)**

_—Gracias por traerme —me dijo, sonriendo con cierta timidez, jugando un poco con el cinturón de seguridad. Sólo el cielo sabe que me moría de ganas de besarla en ese momento, pero me contuve, asintiendo una vez. —No te hubieras molestado, no era necesario que te desviaras._

_—¿Y tú crees que te iba a dejar regresar en la chatarra que tienes por coche? —pregunté, alzando una ceja. —Tienes suerte de que le vaya a hacer un chequeo y arreglar tu cafetera humeante._

_—¡Oye! Más respeto para los ancianos… Betsie me ha sido fiel por largos años. —reclamó, mirando por la ventana, observando la cerca que rodeaba su casa. Parecía renuente a salir y, si por mí hubiera sido, tampoco se lo hubiera permitido._

_—Yo me encargaré de Bettie._

_—Betsie._

_—Sí, sí. Yo me encargo de ella. La dejaste en buenas manos. —me podía permitir alardear con la chica que me gustaba, ¿cierto? Mis dotes en mecánica eran ciertamente remarcables y no tenía nada de malo quererla impresionar al reparar su coche. Cualquiera lo haría. Pero me alegraba que ella me hubiera escogido a mí. Eren me sonrió, arqueando las cejas. —¿Qué? ¿No me crees?_

_Un mechón de cabello castaño escapó de su coleta cuando negó con la cabeza, mechón mismo que se colocó tras la oreja y que a mí se me hizo el gesto más condenadamente sensual del maldito mundo._

_—¿Puedo ir a verla? —preguntó después de un rato. Me extrañó la pregunta. —Mientras trabajas en ella._

_—Supongo que sí…No pienses que estoy tan mal como para robarme tu cafetera. Yo tengo a mi propio bebé, gracias. —respondí, alzando los hombros. —Aunque te vas a encontrar con un montón de partes y aceite de coche. No será una bonita vista._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pareció titubear un momento antes de estirarse hacia mi dirección y plantar un beso muy fugaz en mi mejilla._

_—Gracias, Levi. —dijo antes de salir del coche y correr dentro de su casa._

_Mentiría si dijera que ese beso no me estupidizó. Me quedé ahí mis buenos cinco minutos antes de reaccionar y recuperar la capacidad de conducir hasta mi casa con la sonrisa más estúpida que alguna vez podría poner en mi rostro._

**(-*-)**

El único restaurante del pueblo donde no me hacían el feo para entrar era, irónicamente, el último donde había hablado con Eren. No sé si quería ser masoquista o sólo quería algo de café decente antes de regresar a mi miseria habitual. Posiblemente algo de ambas. Me senté en las mesas cercanas a la ventana, desde donde podía vigilar mi coche y distraerme con el cielo que se nublaba poco a poco. El otoño estaba entrando con fuerza ese año.

—¿Levi? —giré el rostro por inercia al oír mi nombre, encontrándome con la expresión extrañada y los ojos ambarinos de Petra. Parecía sorprendida de verme por alguna razón. Al menos no estaba asqueada o asustada, como la mayoría de mis conocidos. —¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir por una taza de café? —pregunté sin muchos ánimos. Ahí iba otro foco de distracción. Me tendría que conformar con el café instantáneo que Hanji me compraba de vez en cuando. Nunca escogía el correcto.

—No, no, no… —Petra se apresuró a responder, sacando del bolsillo delantero de su delantal una pequeña libreta. —Es…raro. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. —aclaró, con una sonrisita nerviosa en el rostro. Sí, claro. —Café, entonces, ¿verdad?

—Americano y sin azúcar, por favor. —pedí, haciendo crujir los dedos de mis manos antes de recargar los codos en la mesa. Ella anotó velozmente. —Creí que ya no trabajabas aquí.

—Sólo medio tiempo. Simplemente es para completar mis ahorros. —explicó. Cierto. Recordaba que Petra siempre había deseado dar un paso adelante, salir del estancamiento y ser alguien en la vida. Siempre me hablaba de cómo anhelaba irse a una ciudad grande, como Nueva York. Apuntaba muy alto y no la culpaba. No tenía aires de pueblerina. Era una chica guapa e inteligente como el demonio. Seguramente hallaría un trabajo en donde fuera en un dos por tres. —Ya casi lo logro.

—Me alegro —murmuré con sinceridad. Que ella alcanzara su felicidad al menos era un punto a favor. No esperaba menos de ella. —Es algo que nunca hubieras logrado si te hubieras resignado a vivir aquí. —como yo y como muchos otros de nuestros conocidos. Noté cómo su sonrisa se apagaba un poco, pero no quise preguntar. Petra se dio media vuelta para ir por mi café y me quedé solo de nuevo.

De cierto modo, me hallé pensando en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No mucho, a decir verdad. Poco más de un año, antes de que Eren apareciera. Yo sabía que las cosas con Petra no funcionarían. Ella necesitaba alguien de quien cuidar y yo sabía valerme por mi cuenta. Podía decirse que estuvimos juntos sólo para comprobar si la química era real y no sólo ganas de un acostón. Y he de decir que el sexo no estaba tan mal. Pero estábamos destinados a no ser. No podía verla más allá de como a una hermana y, en mi opinión, creo que era lo más sano para ambos. Total, yo hallé a Eren y ella tenía un novio que trabajaba en el único cine del pueblo. Acabamos bien y ella fue tras sus sueños. El mío, por desgracia, debía estar sobre alguna camilla en la morgue, con las tripas de fuera o algo por el estilo.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de la imagen mental. Prefería pensar en los momentos antes de la tragedia, cuando pensaba que nada malo podría ocurrirle y que era algo así como intocable. Empezaba a creer que el mundo no se merecía a Eren Jäeger. Un lugar tan mierdero no podía poseer algo tan bello y, posiblemente por eso, quien sea que estuviera encargado de esas cosas decidió llevársela.

—Aquí está tu café. —la suave voz de Petra me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, junto con el aroma del café. Suspiré pesadamente, mirando la taza. —Levi…Lamento mucho lo de Eren. —dijo de pronto. Alcé la mirada. Ella rehuía mis ojos, jugando con el borde de su delantal nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien me decía eso en meses. Y no tenía idea de lo mucho que dolía. Esa frase hacía las cosas tan reales.

—Sí. También yo. —fue lo que pude decir, tomando la taza para llevármela a los labios. Quemaba, pero no me importó.

—Era una linda chica. —continuó. Arrugué la nariz. No quería escuchar eso. No quería escuchar a nadie hablar sobre ella de ese modo…en tiempo pasado. Era insoportable. —La verdad no entiendo cómo alguien pudo… Bueno…eso. En verdad no se lo merecía, pero espero que atrapen al culpable. —murmuró. ¿Acaso no sabía ella que estaba hablando con el supuesto asesino de Eren? Se me hacía extraño. La observé por el rabillo del ojo. Ella titubeó un momento antes de acercarse un poco más a la mesa. —Sé que no fuiste tú. —susurró sólo para que yo le oyera. De algún modo, era reconfortante saber que alguien más me creía. —Sé que no lo harías… Quiero decir…Eres incapaz de matar a una mosca.

—Me gustaría que se lo dijeras a los demás. —mascullé. Lindas palabras de consuelo, pero no cambiaban nada. La demanda estaba ahí y el odio también. —No creo que exista alguien más odiado en este pueblo que yo. Si de por sí nunca les caí bien…

—No digas eso…—sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, cálida. —Creo que sólo están confundidos. Ya hallarán al culpable, Levi. Y todo va a estar bien.

Por un segundo se me hizo factible creerle. Pensé que las cosas no estaban tan jodidas y que había un rayo de esperanza ahí, brillando débilmente por entre la bruma oscura de mi miseria. No existía el crimen perfecto y tarde o temprano descubrirían al hijo de puta que había matado a Eren. Ya no me odiarían y me perdonarían. Por un segundo.

Entonces Petra me soltó, se fue y me quedé solo con mi café. A solas. Y me di cuenta, tristemente. Nada iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notita:<strong>

**Esto (-*-) simboliza un flashback de Levi, o sea, pre-asesinato. Igual lo puse en itálica para marcar más la diferencia. Sé que aún no se resuelve nada realmente, es el segundo capítulo después de todo, peeeero les aseguro que en cuanto llegue lo bueno, les va a dar el patatús.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo este proyecto.**

**BESIIIS :DD**


	3. Necesidades

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Necesidad<strong>

Estaba a un par de cuadras de mi casa cuando el celular empezó a sonar. Apenas vi el nombre de Erwin en la pantalla me dieron ganas de ignorarlo, pero podía ser importante. Estaba cansado de hablar de demandas y de asuntos legales, pero era un cuento interminable.

—¿Qué? —respondí, lacónico.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó. —Necesito hablar contigo de un par de cosas. —añadió, y su tono de voz no indicaba nada bueno. Suspiré y, al dar la vuelta en mi calle, vi su auto y a él recargado contra éste, con el celular en la mano. Él también me vio y levantó la mano libre para saludarme, cosa a la cual yo no respondí. Sólo colgué y me estacioné en el sitio de siempre. Me preparé mentalmente para cualquier tipo de mala noticia tipo "estás jodido y te vas a la cárcel". Algo así. La verdad no me sorprendería. Bajé del coche sin muchos ánimos, caminando hasta el porche de la casa, sintiendo a Erwin pisándome los talones. Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar primero.

—Gracias, Levi. Lamento haber venido sin avisarte antes. —dijo, a lo que asentí. Noté que se detenía unos segundos a hacer una inspección al interior de mi hogar. Sería mejor que no dijera nada y que no hiciera ninguno de sus comentarios pasivos-agresivos. Por su bien. Cerré la puerta y lo vi avanzar hasta la sala, donde hizo a un lado un par de botellas de cerveza vacías de la mesa de centro para colocar su maletín. Tomó asiento en el sofá y esperó hasta que yo hice lo mismo, frente a él.

—¿Y bien? —hablé yo primero, incitándolo a que soltara lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

No me respondió de inmediato, sino que se limitó a abrir su maletín y sacar unos cuantos papeles, que colocó en la mesa, que empujó levemente en mi dirección. Dudé un momento, pero terminé acercándome para tomarlos y leer. Pasando de la terminología de abogado y demás señalamientos constitucionales, llegué a donde se hacía inclusión de la nueva declaración de la cual Erwin me había hablado por la mañana. Eran dos cuartillas enteras de un testimonio dado por una chica que prefería quedarse como anónima, por su propia seguridad. Era comprensible. Mientras leía su testimonio, no pude evitar sentir que se me revolvía el estómago y me hervía la sangre.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —pregunté, al terminar de leer. Erwin me observaba desde el sofá, impasible. Estiró la mano para que le diera los papeles, cosa que hice.

—Es la nueva declaración.

—Es una mierda, eso es lo que es. Nada de lo que está escrito ahí es cierto. —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede que no sea cierto, Levi, pero aun así es incriminatorio. Ciertamente, puede ser algo…exagerado este testimonio, pero sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—¿"La golpeó brutalmente antes de subirla a su auto"? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Y eso no era lo peor. Ese testimonio carecía de pies y cabeza. —Erwin, esa noche yo me fui solo. Tú me viste, por todos los cielos. Eren se quedó en el restaurante y yo me fui. ¡Lo dice mi declaración! —exclamé, levantándome del sofá. No podía permitir que una sarta de mentiras me echaran más tierra sobre el ataúd. Mi abogado permaneció en silencio, mirándome. —Esa porquería no tiene sentido. ¡Está todo inventado! ¡Hay registros, Erwin! Incluso los testimonios en contra mía afirman que me fui solo. Es una estupidez que vayan a tomar en cuenta-

—Levi. Cálmate. —dijo, con calma. Puso otros papeles sobre la mesa. —La declaración fue hecha en la comisaría local y procesada por un abogado ajeno al caso. —sí, gracias. Eso no me decía mucho. Podría haberla escrito una niña de seis años con crayones rosas. —Es poco probable que pase oficialmente a los tribunales o a entrar siquiera en tu caso.

—¿Entonces para qué me la muestras? —inquirí, poco familiarizado con la lógica que regía a Erwin. De verdad, me daban ganas tremendas de patearlo.

—Creí que podía ser de tu interés. —respondió con simpleza. Notó mi evidente molestia con esa estupidez. —Sé que la declaración es anónima, pero me pareció curioso que alguien pudiera tener tanto en tu contra, así que hice una pequeña investigación.

—Felicitaciones, Sherlock. —dije, no muy convencido. Que alguien en ese pueblo de porquería me odiara un poquito más que los demás no era nada nuevo.

—Fue hecha por una de las meseras del restaurante donde vieron a Eren por última vez. —continuó, ignorando mi comentario. —A mí el nombre no me suena mucho, pero puede que a ti sí. —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a revisar los papeles, hasta que encontró una anotación al reverso de uno. —Aquí está. Hizo su declaración hace dos semanas. El nombre es Petra. Petra Ral.

**(-*-)**

_—Está demasiado limpio para ser un taller mecánico. —dijo ella, mirando alrededor. Pasó un dedo por la mesa donde ponía refacciones y demás piezas sueltas, mostrándomelo después sin una sola mancha de aceite._

_—Me gusta que mis cosas estén limpias. —comenté simplemente, mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje. —Pues… aquí es donde sucede la magia y todas esas mierdas._

_—Es bastante grande. —Eren se sentó en el banquillo junto a la mesa de trabajo, balanceándose ligeramente. Me ponía de los nervios que nunca podía estarse quieta, pero igual, su necesidad de libertad y de movimiento era también algo que amaba de ella. —¿No has pensado en…no sé, hacerlo negocio? —preguntó._

_—No creo que sea viable, ¿sabes? —me acerqué a ella, recargándome en la mesa. Le extendí una lata de refresco. —Hay otros talleres más grandes aquí mismo. Además, sólo es un pasatiempo._

_—Bueno, reparaste a Betsie. —tomó la lata y me sonrió. —Muchos otros mecánicos me habían dicho que ya no tenía remedio y que era mejor llevarla al basurero. Yo digo que podrías abrirlo, hacerte rico y luego nos vamos de aquí….Quiero decir…Tú. Tú te vas. Yo me quedo…Sí. —balbuceó, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. —Porque…siempre dices que quieres irte a otro lado y pues…Uhm… —noté cómo batallaba por sacarse a sí misma del callejón en el que se había metido. Yo la contemplé en silencio, sin querer decirle que me encantaría que se fuera conmigo._

_Mierda, yo iría hasta donde la tierra dejara de serlo si era con Eren junto a mí. _

_Teníamos cerca de un mes saliendo, aunque no podía calificar aquellas idas a la plaza o al cine como citas en forma. Sí, llegaba a tomarle la mano o ella me abrazaba al despedirnos, pero no pasaba de eso. Los únicos besos que recibía eran en la mejilla, y sólo cuando la hacía reír hasta que hacía ese sonido extraño con la nariz._

_No éramos nada, al menos no todavía, pero yo sabía que era ella. Ella era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, hasta acariciar su mejilla con la mano._

_—No está mal. —murmuré simplemente, provocando en ella otro sonrojo y una sonrisa aliviada._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. Sus grandes ojos color esmeralda parecían decirme algo, pero yo no entendía qué. Eren colocó su mano suave sobre la mía._

_—¿Levi? —preguntó en voz baja. Titubeó un poco, pero terminó por estirarse en su asiento, hacia mi dirección. —¿Podrías…podrías besarme? —pidió casi inaudiblemente, pero yo sentí esas palabras fuertes y claras. No dudé ni un segundo en cumplir con su petición, inclinándome un poco, hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos, temblorosos, pero seguros._

_Fue suave, ligero. La besé con cuidado y delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse si hacía algo que no debía. El corazón me latía fuertemente en el pecho y creí que me iba a dar un infarto._

_—Lo abriré en verano. Juntaré tanto dinero como pueda y nos iremos de aquí. Los dos. —murmuré, apenas nos separamos._

_—¿De verdad? —susurró ella, con los ojos iluminados y llenos de emoción._

_—Sí. Te lo prometo._

**(-*-)**

Abrí la puerta del restaurante intempestivamente, ignorando las miradas de los comensales clavadas en mí. Busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor, hasta identificar esa familiar cabellera color caramelo. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, sin medir mi fuerza al tomar su brazo para hacerla girarse hacia mí.

—¿Por qué? —escupí entre dientes. Noté cómo en su cara se hizo un abanico de emociones. Confusión. Enojo. Miedo.

—S-suéltame, Levi.

—¿Por qué hiciste esa declaración? —ignoré su reclamo, clavando mis ojos en los de ella. —¡Respóndeme!

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —murmuró.

—No quieras verme la cara de estúpido. Sé que fuiste tú. Ahora, respóndeme por qué inventaste toda esa mierda. —dije secamente, esperando a que no me obligara a enfadarme aún más, si es que era posible. La sacudí bruscamente cuando no me respondió enseguida.

—No lo inventé. —masculló. —Es lo que yo vi. Tú la sacaste de aquí a la fuerza, a golpes. —comenzó a decir, sosteniendo mi mirada con seguridad. —Le gritaste obscenidades y la obligaste a meterse en tu coche.

—¿Qué? —no sabía si Petra se había vuelto loca o estúpida. Se zafó de mi agarre, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Me quedé estupefacto. La manera en la que afirmaba todas esas tonterías era enfermiza. No sabía qué decirle, si reclamarle, gritarle. No entendí por qué había hecho eso. —Petra, tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú estabas…estabas aquí esa noche. Tú nos viste.

—Tienes suerte de que no vaya a presentar cargos por esto. —murmuró, ignorándome por completo. —No me gustaría terminar como Eren.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ¡Por favor no odien a Petra! Ella sólo es víctima de las circunstancias... Créanme, por favor.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia, en serio!**

**Ojalá tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo y voy a procurar actualizar tan seguido como pueda.**


	4. Las circunstancias

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a su creador: Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>4. Las Circunstancias<strong>

El frío se colaba por debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba encima, anunciando una temprana llegada del invierno. Ella se limitó a abrazar su propio torso con más fuerza, apresurando el paso, dejando atrás el luminoso letrero del restaurante donde había estado apenas hacía un rato. Las cosas habían salido mal. Muy mal. Claro que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, conocía el temperamento de Levi, pero no creía que recibiría semejante reacción. El sólo pensar en las palabras que él le había escupido le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿En qué estaba pensando al momento de salir con él? Era un patán, un cretino y un imbécil. Realmente se sentía tonta por haberse visto encandilada con su actitud de frialdad y de "chico malo", pero la realidad era otra.

El restaurante quedaba a medio kilómetro de la zona donde ella vivía, y había que pasar por un tramo de carretera antes de llegar a las casas del pueblo. A ambos lados de la carretera había bosque, que, por las noches, se tornaba un tanto atemorizante. Pero Eren iba concentrada en su propia furia, pateando piedritas que se le atravesaban por el camino, sin notar que la oscuridad era casi total y que, mientras anduviera por ese tramo de carretera, estaría completamente sola. Otra razón más para detestar a Levi. Por su simple capricho se había largado en su coche, dejándola ahí varada, sin batería en el celular y sin ver a algún conocido que pudiera dejarla cerca de su casa. Bufó, echando maldiciones entre dientes a diestra y siniestra, hasta que vio un par de luces que se aproximaban desde la curva previa para entrar al pueblo en sí. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder mirar mejor y terminó por reconocer vagamente el vehículo. Aún le quedaba un buen pedazo de camino por recorrer y lo mejor no era andar por ahí sola.

Levantó una mano, haciendo señas para que el conductor se detuviera, cosa que consiguió. Teniendo ya el coche más cerca, era imposible no reconocerlo. Suspiró, aliviada, acercándose al borde del camino, mientras la ventanilla del lado del copiloto se bajaba con un rechinido. Eren creía que ya había reparado ese pequeño defecto del coche.

—¿Te llevo? —conciso y sin hacer preguntas. Conocía bien esa actitud. En un principio, algo le dijo a Eren que no aceptara de buenas a primeras. Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar y confiar de nuevo… —Vamos, está haciendo tanto frío que se le congelaría el culo a un pingüino.

A pesar del mal presentimiento, sólo sonrió con gratitud y subió al tan familiar vehículo, sintiendo que, quizá después de todo, podría perdonar a Levi.

**(-*-)**

_Septiembre 15_

Las cosas han pasado a mayores. No creí que llegaría a sentir miedo de él. Sé que no puedo decírselo a mis padres, estoy segura de que le echarían bronca y la verdad, no los quiero metidos en cosas que son entre él y yo. Pero es que…también es algo inexplicable. Quiero decir, su reacción fue tan… ¡Y sólo porque le pasé la herramienta equivocada! Si sigue así, yo no No debió haberse puesto a gritarme. Juro por Dios que creí que me iba a golpear con esa maldita llave. Casi sentí cómo me la estrellaba en la cabeza. Lo vi en sus ojos, la manera en la que me miraba era…Sentí que quería hacerme daño. Estaba tan asustada…Tuve que irme. Le inventé una excusa y me fui. No pienso volver a su casa jamás.

_Septiembre 18_

Me ha pedido disculpas. Lo vi bastante arrepentido e incluso Mikasa me comentó que lo había visto casi desesperado. No es que sea tonta, pero… a la mejor no se repite. Ojalá no se repita.

**_Nota encontrada al final del diario:_**

Tengo miedo. Quizá lo mejor sea dejarlo. Me asusta pensar que, algún día, de verdad llegue a matarme.

**(-*-)**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, al menos para ella. El dolor, la agonía, la sensación de suciedad cubriendo todo su cuerpo como una película pegajosa y desagradable. Todavía podía sentir con claridad aquella cosa dura estrellándose contra su cabeza, provocando un chasquido semejante al que se hace al romper una rama seca. Fue entonces que las palabras dejaron de salir de sus labios y las convulsiones le impidieron seguir forcejeando. Temblaba de miedo, con algunas lágrimas todavía escurriendo por sus mejillas heladas. Todo a su alrededor estaba demasiado oscuro y borroso, pero lograba ubicar esa mirada, una que había visto varias veces y que siempre la asustaba. Era casi como si se tratara de un animal, una bestia que la estuviera acechando en su agonía. Ella ahora estaba indefensa, herida, en medio de la nada.

—P-p…or…f-f-fa…vo…or…—logró tartamudear, en un susurro que salía que su garganta seca. El llanto no volvía sus palabras más entendibles. —L-l-levi…

Y después de eso se vino más oscuridad. A lo lejos, escuchó el familiar sonido de una bolsa de plástico e irremediablemente pensó en que aquél día se le había olvidado recordarle a su padre que pasaba el camión recolector de basura.

**(-*-)**

**_Del testimonio bajo juramento presentado por Petra Ral ante la Comisión Investigadora del Estado, en relación con el caso de Eren Jäeger:_**

P. Señorita Ral, ¿por qué ha decidido esperar hasta este momento para declarar su testimonio?  
>R. Quería…bueno, me gustaba pensar que Levi…<br>P. ¿Se refiero usted al señor Ackerman?  
>R. Sí, a él. Al principio creí que estaba confundida respecto a los sucesos y que era mejor no meter la nariz en asuntos de pareja que no me incumbían. Pero…después de escuchar más sobre el casó, pensé que mi testimonio quizá sería de ayuda.<br>P. Tengo entendido que usted y el señor Ackerman mantuvieron una relación que duró casi dos años.  
>R. Sí. Es correcto.<br>P. Nos gustaría descartar que su declaración tenga algo que ver con algún tipo de rencor contra el señor Ackerman. Usted ha jurado ante nosotros, pero queremos asegurarnos.  
>R. …No tiene nada que ver con eso. Lo que he dicho es la verdad, lo que vi.<br>P. Bien. ¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera añadir al informe? Un detalle o una conversación…  
>R. No…Bueno…La verdad no lo sé.<br>P. Explíquese.  
>R. Levi regresó unas cuantas horas después al restaurante, justo antes de que cerráramos. Se veía muy agitado y…Quisiera que esto no apareciera en la declaración.<br>P. Limítese a hablar de lo que vio.  
>R. Él regresó, agitado, buscando a Eren como un loco. Parecía agobiado y…la verdad nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara. Era muy extraña. Nos preguntó a las pocas meseras que quedábamos si la habíamos visto, pero ninguna le respondió.<br>P. ¿Y usted?  
>R. Yo tampoco lo sabía. Después de verlos discutir, preferí irme a atender otras mesas. Simplemente lo vi salir del lugar, hecho una furia, arrastrando a Eren consigo. Alcancé a oír que le gritaba algo, pero no entendí bien.<br>P. Y fue entonces cuando, según su testimonio, el señor Ackerman agredió a la señorita Jäeger.  
>R. Sí. Pero no vi todo lo ocurrido.<br>P. De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, señorita Ral.

**(-*-)**

Ella nunca me había hablado del diario. Supe de él hasta dos semanas después, cuando Erwin volvió a presentarse sin previo aviso en mi casa, estampando el montón de fotocopias casi en mi cara. Eran casi treinta hojas, con fechas salteadas y desordenadas, pero no cabía duda alguna que era la letra de Eren. Me pregunté por qué lo había escondido de mí, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones. El hecho de que existiera y contuviera datos verídicos era suficiente para la policía local.

Según la breve explicación que dio Erwin, nadie sabía del diario y que la madre de Eren lo encontró por casualidad, en el sótano de su residencia, mientras hacía la limpieza. Ni siquiera pude leerlo entero. Estaban todas las fechas que ella consideraba importantes, desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta los días antes del asesinato.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —me reclamó con severidad. Hanji me dirigía una mirada envenenada mientras pasaba las fotocopias con cuidado. No le respondí de inmediato, fingiendo un especial interés en mi taza casi vacía de café. La cuatrojos se había dejado caer por mi casa apenas una hora después que Erwin, quien parecía verse consumido por el estrés ahora que había más mierda en mi contra. Me preguntaba a mí mismo cómo Eren se las arreglaba para sacarme de mis casillas aún estando muerta. Chasqueé la lengua. No. Estaba mal pensar así. —Tú juraste y perjuraste que nunca le pusiste un dedo encima.

—Y no lo hice. —aclaré, empleando el mismo tono que ella. —Nunca la golpeé. Muchas de las cosas ahí escritas son tonterías. Eren tendía a exagerar demasiado. —murmuré. Si bien era cierto, reconozco que yo también tenía algo de culpa. Nunca supe cómo controlar mi mal genio, y ella podía enloquecerme de ira, especialmente los últimos meses. Tenía una especie de don para sacar lo peor de mí. Y debo reconocer que en ese preciso momento, también estaba enojado. Mis oportunidades de salir bien parado de todo aquello ahora eran prácticamente nulas.

Sí, Eren no mentía al decir que yo tenía mal carácter. Varias veces le grité y la insulté, pero siempre me arrepentía. Era consciente de que, a pesar de que éramos muy diferentes y las peleas eran muchas, la amaba. La amaba y la detestaba, y sé que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. La relación podía ser como un jardín de rosas repleto de espinas. Le pedí perdón infinitas veces, casi el número de veces que estuvimos a punto de terminar.

—Levi. —Hanji se sobó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. —Yo te conozco. Y por lo que ella escribía aquí sobre ti...

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —pregunté, inclinándome en su dirección, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

—No. Pero sé distinguir las cosas. —respondió, firme, sin amilanarse. —Sé quién eres y quién puedes llegar a ser cuando estás enojado. No la culpo por tenerte miedo...

—_Yo no maté a Eren._ —siseé, viendo por dónde quería irse Hanji. Lo que me faltaba. Otro dedo señalándome, más dudas sobre mi persona. —Sabes perfectamente que yo la amaba y sería incapaz de haberle hecho algo así.

—Levi. —dijo ella, levantándose de la silla, observándome de una forma que no pude interpretar, con una sonrisa a juego. —Es una ironía pensar que, a veces, los peores crímenes son cometidos precisamente por amor.

Y, sin más, recogió sus cosas y se fue. En la mesa se quedaron las hojas del diario fotocopiado, en la fecha de una semana previa al asesinato. Era una simple línea:

"Sé que me quiere. Lo sé. Y por eso, precisamente, estoy aterrorizada cada vez más."

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews. Actualización tardía, pero espero que, al menos, haya estado interesante...A mí me fascinó escribirla. Ojalá ya tengan marcados a sus sospechosos. BESIIIS.<strong>


End file.
